The island
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: IT'S HERE! THE SEQUAL TO CGE! Something happens to Inuyasha & co that forces them to an island. But what kind of people live there and what happens to the demons when they pass the barrier that's surrounding the island?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone!!! This is it! The sequal to Captain Gold-Eye! YAY!!!

Takara: YAY!!!

Me:YAY!!!!!

Takara: YAAY!!!!

Me: ...

Takara: ...

Me: Want me to start writing?

Takara: Yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co, and I want to continue writing now!!!!

* * *

**Captain Gold-Eye**

A the crew of a pirate ship on the sea was celebrating. They had sake, gold and women. They were celebrating the last, successfull raid. They were singing(A.U: roaring) and dancin, when someone spotted another ship on the horizon. He called for the captain.

-Captain!!!

-What!?

-There's a ship over there!

The captain came over to the boy that had spotted the ship and brought out his looking glass. There was no flag and on deck was just to girls that looked like they were 18 and three teenagers, and they looked rich... All of them were wearing gold and jewels and nice clothes. The captain turned to his crew.

-Want to raid some more!?

-AYE!!!!

_Later on the other ship_

The captain roared orders to his crew that started to jump over to the other ship. They grabbed the teenagers by the hair and the women by their wrists. When the captain decided that the coast was clear, he too made it over to the ship. He grabbed the closest woman's cheek.

-Where's the captain of this ship!? he roared her in the face. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, she was well-built and wore a bandana. She looked at him with angry brown eyes.

-And why sould I answer?

-Because I tell you to, wench!!

She frowned.

-I am not scared of you, now let go of us.

He started to laugh.

-Well, aren't we fiesty? I like that! HAHAHAH! But I ask again. Where is the captain? Who is he?

The girl smirked.

-Are you sure that you want to know that?

-That's why I asked!!

She was quiet for a while, before one of the teenagers started to talk. It was a girl with silver hair and brown eyes.

-Have you ever heard of captain Gold-Eye?

This made the crew look nervous.

-Gold-Eye?

-THE Gold-Eye?

-We should maybe leave captain...

-I've heard a lot about him...

But the captain wasn't scared.

-SHUT UP! He's only a myth!

Now one of the teenage boys started to talk. He had long black hair and golden eyes.

-Are you sure?

Right then, a voice was heard. It sounded like it was everywhere, like it was the wind itself.

_Fangs and claws, as long and sharp as knives he has._

_His hair is white like death itself and his eyes like the gold he hunts._

The crew started to sweat and tremble while looking for the source of the voice.

_For 250 years he has haunted on the seas and never got caught._

_Some say he's the devil, some say he's a demon or even a ghost._

_But whatever you do, don't ask him about his name or ears._

_If you do, you'll never again see the sun rise._

Now, even the captain started to grow pale. Someone scremed and pointed on one of the masts. There he was. His silver hair blowing in the wind, his fangs and claws glimmering. He draw his sword and they started to tremble even more. He continued.

_Tessaiga the mighty sword can be used by him and him alone,_

_to protect the ones he love from pain and dispair._

_It isn't many, it is a few but it's enough so take good care,_

_for it can kill a hundred in one sweep by his hand._

The captain looked at the girl he was holding. She was smirking even more.

-You know the last phrase, the one about him protecting the ones he loves? Guess what?

The captain almost peed his pants.

-I am his mate.

Now the captain started to back away from her. Captain Gold-Eye jumped down on the deck. He smirked as well.

-I love that tale. Dark, mysterious and yet beautiful. Now, why don't you tell your men to let go of my mate, pups and my sister-in-law along with my son-in-law before I get mad?

The other captain was paler than a ghost and couldn't talk. He stared at Gold-Eye's features. He had one purple string on each cheek, his eyes were truly golden, his hair was silver, he had fangs and LONG claws.

-Ah well, said Gold-Eye and turned to his familly.

-You know what to do!

Everyone grinned and suddenly, the teenagers brought out hidden weapons and the two women kneeled their captures in "the" place. Now it was switched roles. Gold-Eye walked over to the captain.

-Where do you keep your treasures?

-I-in a room under deck!

-Thank you... MIROKU! DAD! he roared and another man and a demon appeared.

-Go over to their ship and empty their ship on treasures. Take Yoame with you. Miumi and Akui are going to check these guys pockets.

They all nodded and the golden eyed boy followed the two men over to the other ship. Gold-Eye walked back and forward in front of their "pray".

-I have two options for you lads. One, join my crew. Two... Miumi, what do you think?

The silver haired girl smiled.

-How about dropping them of on an island or feed the sharks?

-That's my girl! You heard her. Choose!

And right then, he got himself a really big crew. The captain of course, was set on an island, but at least he was alive!

Captain Gold-Eye and the others got themselves a lot of gold and jewels. After they had sunk the other ship, Gold-Eye's mate walked over to him and hugged him before kissing him. He kissed her back and she whispered in his ear.

-I love you, Inuyasha...

* * *

Me: Well, did you like the opening?

Takara: YAY!

Me: Hope you did. Tell me if you did and you'll get the next chappie!

Both: YAY!!!!


	2. The storm

Me: Hello again!

Takara: Hi!

Me: I had no idea that my reviewers would like the first chappie THAT much!

Takara: Yeah, and CGE is also getting a lot of reviews, and when they're done with it, they'll hopefully read this instead!

Me: Exactly! Let's start! BTW, sorry that I didn't upload earlier...

Takara: Yeah yeah, whatever...

Both: YAY!!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha & Co... do you?

* * *

**The storm**

The whole Takahashi familly was on Inuyasha's ship. Sango, Miroku and their son Akui was there as well. Inuyasha was showing the teenagers fencing techniques with Miroku. When Miroku landed on the ground for the 20th time, he turned to the teenagers.

-And that, is how you survive as a pirate. Never forget... he started before he made a pause to hit Miroku, who had tried to attack him from behind, in the gut before he continued.

-... to expect the unexpected, he said and bowed to the applaudes he got.

-Wow, you truly are the best dad! said Miumi and clapped her hands harder.

Akui looked at his father on the ground.

- ... you lost again dad...

Right then Kagome, Sango and Rinnea came out on deck.

-Inu, be nice to Miroku. Don't embarrass him in front of Akui like that, said Kagome and shook her head. Yoame rose and pointed on his twin.

-I challenge you! he said and she sighed.

-You know that I am stronger than you!

-Oh, come on! Just once OK?

She sighed and grabbed her sword before she rose to her feet.

-OK, you first...

He charged at her, but she jumped out off the way, landed behind him and would have cut his shirt into pieces if he hadn't blocked it. The fought for a while, but after a short time, Yoame was on the ground with the tip of Miumi's sword an inch away from his neck. She smirked. He pouted.

-Ok, ok Mi, you won...

She smiled, put her sword away and helped her brother up on his feet. Katsuo and Manami smirked and looked very much like their father. Katsuo turned to the sparrow daimon.

-He's loosing to a girl...

-Pathetic...

That is when they felt a jolt of fear go through their bodies and they turned around, just to look upon the face of their mother and her cat daimon. They jumped back, away from her.

-What did you just say? That it is pathetic to loose to a girl?

-Th-th-that's what father tells us...

-Oh, so that's what he tells you is it? Well then, how about you play a match against Mi-chan, she said and grinned. Katsuo waved his hands in a no and shook his head. He was just about to say something when Inutashio ans Sesshoumaru came out on deck.

-There is a storm coming, you all better go inside, said Sesshoumaru and his father nodded. Inuyasha nodded.

-Yeah, I can feel it too, he said and turned to the others.

-OK, Miroku, take them down under deck. We'll try to get us though this...

The sky was now thick with dark clouds and a noise was heard. Everyone obeyed and went down under deck. Kagome cast one glance on her mate before she followed the others.

When the three inu-youkais were alone , they looked at eachother, nodded once and then jumped in different directions. Inutashio took the wheel, Inuyasha jumped up to the rigg to take care of the sails and Sesshoumaru destroyed any rock that came close to the ship. It started to blow a powerful wind and the waves got higher and higher. ightnings lit up the skies and rain was falling heavily.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a powerful jolt of electricity go through his body. The mast had been hit by one of the lightnings! He screamed and fell off the mast. But, since he was a demon, he made it out fine, but the ship was on fire.

-SHIT!!! EVERYONE UP ON DECK!!! roared Inuyasha adn everyone obeyed. The three inu-youkais transformed and the others sat up on their backs. The took off just as the ship exploded.(A.U: pirate ship=powder=BOOM!!!)

They flew for a while in the rain before they spotted an island.

_-There! _growled Inuyasha to the others. They flew towards it but as they were about 20 meters above it, the demons felt a jolt of pain go through their bodies and they fell towards the island as they transformed back. Fortunately, the sand on the beach was soft. Inuyasha held his aching head and sat up. He felt different. He looked at his ands and grew pale. It was a human hand. He felt on his teeth with his tongue, his fangs were gone. He looked at his hair, it was black. He was a human.

* * *

Me: YAY! Me in a nutshell! A cliffie! Don't you all love me?

Takara: ... do you really want to know?

Me: ... no...

**Please R&R!!!**


	3. The island

Me: Hello!

Takara: Hello!

Me: Let's get started!

Takara: Let's get started!

Me: ...

Takara: ...

Me: Stop repeating everything I say...

Takara: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co but neither do you! HAH! IN YOUR FACE!!!

* * *

**The island**

Inuyasha looked at his hands in shock. He hadn't been human since he was a hanyou! (A.U: Easier to write...) He looked at the others. Kagome looked like a human again, Yoame and Miumi both were humans and so was Katsuo. But he had seen them as humans before since they were all hanyous, but if there was something that shocked him, then it was his brother and father. He had never seen them as humans before. Sesshoumaru had dark dark blue eyes and his hair was black with a white shade in it. Inutashio had deep brown eyes and his hair was also black of course, but it shifted in blue. There was something else that wasn't like it should, but Inuyasha couldn't see what at first.

Everyone sat up and stared shocked at each other. Rinnea looked around and so did Katsuo.

-Where's Aradeon!? screamed Rinnea and stood up.

-Where's Manami?! yelled Katsuo and started to look around even more. Rinnea sank to her knees.

-How is this possible? He can't be... gone, I am still alive!

This is when Sesshoumaru noticed that he was human. He was NOT happy about it.

-What the hell is going on!? he roared and rose to his feet. He looked at his hands and felt his ears. Inutasio followed his example.

-What happened!? he asked looking at Inuyasha.

-Why do we look human and why is my sense of smelling almost gone?

-How the hell am I supposed to know that!? roared Inuyasha back. Kagome walked over to them.

-I don't know what's going on here but... obviosly some kind of barrier is surrounding this island.

-Then how the heck are we supposed to get off this damn island? said Inuyasha who hadn't calmed down a bit.

-Calm down Inuyasha!

Miumi and Yoame looked around and then turned to the others.

-Maybe we could see if there's anyone else on this island... suggested Yoame and Miumi nodded.

-That's all we can do for now, she said and they started to walk towards the center of the island. Kagome hurried after them.

-Wait! Don't walk away alone!

This made Inuyasha follow them as well.

-Hey, don't get lost you three!

Rinnea looked at the others.

-I think that they're right. Let's follow them!

The others nodded, still confused and grumpy.

_Deeper into the forest_

There were green trees everywhere. There were no animals and hard to walk since there was much high grass and stuff in the way. Inuyasha walked first and Inutasio and Sesshoumaru walked behind everyone. Everyone had their weapons ready.

Inuyasha felt quite helpless. He could barely smell or hear anything at all. They could be ambushed anytime, and he wasn't able to stop it!

Suddenly Miumi, and Katsuo screamed. They had fallen into a hole in the ground. A DEEP hole. Kagome kneeled by the edge and so did Rinnea.

-MIUMI!

-KATSUO!

The others ran to join them as well, but Yoame, Akui and Sango got caught in a net. Everyone turned their way and screamed their names, when Miroku and Izayoi got caught in another net.

-MOTHER! Inuaysha yelled and ran towards them, and so did Inutashio. Inuyasha was almost there, when he suddenly felt ropes around his wrists and ankles and he fell to the ground. Same thing happened to Sesshoumaru and Inutashio, and now Rinnea and Kagome were the only ones that were able to move. They heard laughter, and then a lot of men came out of the bushes.

-Heheh, this is good, said one of them.

-The masters are going to get pleased, said another one.

Kagome gulped.

-Please don't tell me that you are cannibals...

They looked at her and laughed. One of them grabbed her arm and she winced in pain. Inuyasha tried to growl.

-Let her go! he roared and struggeled with the ropes. He managed to get up on all fours, but one of the men kicked him in the chest and he fell back down, coughing. Kagome started to struggle as well.

-NO! Please don't hurt him!

The man that held her put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

-Don't worry hun', we won't hurt him or the others. If we did, our masters, The seven warriors would get angry with us. They love to get new servants and gladiators to the arena, and those four... the man said and pointed at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inutashio, before he continued : will do as gladiators. Hopefully they'll survive, heheheh... LET'S HURRY BACK TO THE TOWN!!

-AYE!!!

* * *

Me: Cliffie again!

Takara: Cliffie again!

Me: YAY ME!

Takara: YAY ME!

Me: ...

Takara: ...

Me: I am stupid... (heheh, I've got her now!)

Takara: *smirk* Yes you are!

Me: *pouts* HEY!


	4. First day at the arena

* * *

Me: HI EVERYONE!

Takara: HI!

Me: Sorry that it has been so long since the last time, but I really didn't know what to write!

Takara: You didn't?

Me: Oh, sorry, I did but I didn't know how to write it!

Takara: It's easy! Just press those strange keys in front of the computer like you always do!

Me: *death glare*

Takara: What!?

Me: I hate you...

Takara: Ditto!

Me: *hugs* No I don't!

Takara: *hugs back* Me neither!

Both: YAY HUG-NESS!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, and whatever...

* * *

**First day at the arena**

They were dragged through the jungle by the men that had caught them. Inuyasha leaned towards Sesshuomaru, carefully.

"What should we do? I don't like the looks of this!" he whispered to his brother. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Me neither, but we're to weak to do anything since we're humans"

"Feh, I was able to figure that out but..." Inuyasha started to say, when one of the men hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut up you two! You are not allowed to talk to eachother!" he roared in Inuyasha's ear, making him glad that he didn't have his demon hearing any more. Suddenly Sesshoumaru gasped silently.

"What?" whispered Inuyasha.

"I cut myself on something" answered Sesshoumaru and showed him his cheek, where he did have a cut. It was bleeding a little.

"Probably a leaf or something..." said Inuyasha and turned away. Sesshoumaru stared into nothingness in a few secounds before he whispered to himself.

"I cut myself... on a leaf...?"

_About an hour later_

The men's leader sighed relived.

"Finally home..."

They stepped out in a clearing and everyone gasped. They stood in front of a HUGE white brickwall, and walked over to a GIGANTIC brown door. The leader knocked and a shutter in the door opened and a man looked at them from the inside.

"Name yourselves" he demanded.

"It's Gunjin Insotsusha and his men. We have captured some new gladiators and servants for the masters" Gunjin said and bowed. The shutter closed and the door opened.

They walked on throught the streets of the city. They stared in awe. They had never seen anything like that city before. All of the houses were made of white, crystal-like stone with black roofs. There were green plants everywhere and the streets were made of black stone. Kids played on the streets. The girls were dressed in long white dresses with golden details on them. The boys were dressed in black long shirts and midnight-blue pants with silver details. All of the wore sandals. They all ran forward to look on and touch the strangers, but their parents (that wore clothes that looked like the children's, just bigger) stopped them. They walked and walked until they reached a huge arena that looked much like a colosseum.

Gunjin and his men lead them through the halls until they reached another huge door. They knocked on this door and a voice was heard from the inside.

"Enter" , and they obeyed. The room that they had entered was huge and white with golden statues on the walls. A long red carpet led to a golden throne. Or in fact, there were four thrones. One was empty, but one the other three sat three men. One in each throne. The one in the middle seemed to have the highest rank. He had braided his long black hair and was dressed in red, blue and white. The man to his right wore a bandana and had purple strings over his eyes. To the right of that man, there was a bigger man. He had rather hair that stood straight up and he had six green markings in his face. The man in the middle smirked.

"And what do we have here?" he asked and eyed them all from top to toe. Gunjin bowed deep and so did his men.

"Lord Bankotsu, we captrured these strangers, sneaking around in the jungle. We thought that you, my lords, may would see them useful"

"And you were right about that!" Bankotsu said and jumped down, very lithe and fast to be a human. He landed in front of Kagome and grabbed her chin.

"Well hello there beautiful... and what may your name be?" he said and Inuyasha immideately started to struggle.

"Get your filthy hands of my ma-wife you bastard!"

Bankotsu stared at him and signed to the men holding him. They nodded and hit him in his chest, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. He sank to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and started to struggle as well. Bankotsu looked at her and then on Inuyasha on the ground.

"Inuyasha, huh? Well, she's not your woman any longer man. Sorry" he said and turned to the others on the throne.

"Renkotsu! Suikotsu! I have chosen my maid, come down here and choose yours!"

The man with the green markings smirked and walked forward. The other one followed but still looked cold like before. They eyed the girls for a while, before the "green one" grabbed Rinnea, and the other one took place in front of Sango. Bankotsu grabbed Kagome in a way that made Inuyasha see red.

"Ok, so Suikotsu chooses the cat-like one and Renkotsu chooses the other one. PERFECT! Should we let Jakotsu in?"

The man called Renkotsu opened his mouth to say something, but got interuppted by Suikotsu.

"Yeah, that could be fun!"

"Oh JaaaKOOtsuuu...!" screamed Bankotsu. A door in the wall behind the thrones slammed open and a man entered. He was wearing lipstick, his kimono was very girly... in fact, he was girly all over!

"Well, what do you want Bankotsu?" he asked and yawned.

"Pick one of the new guys here" Bankotsu said and pointed at the whole crew. Jakotsu eyed them, from top to toe, but he stopped dead as he saw Inuyasha. He couldn't stop stare.

"What!?" snapped Inuyasha. Jakotsu didn't answer, he just walked over to him and stopped. Then, suddenly, he hugged him and snuggeled into his chest. Inuyasha got stiff.

"WOW!!! I want this one! I want this one! I want this one!!"

His brothers laughed.

"Then let's hope that he survives the arena!" laughed Suikotsu.

"Hahahah! That's right! Throw them to the gladiators!" roared Bankotsu and the men started to drag them away from the others. Jakotsu glared at Bankotsu as soon as they had left.

"You are always so mean! They always die before I get to kill them! Hope that Kyokotsu can't handdle him... then maybe, I'll be able to cut ihm in handsome little pieces myself" Jakotsu said and smirked. Kagome got pale.

'Inuyasha'...

* * *

Me: OK! I changed way to write ok? "When I write like this", then it means that they're talking.

Takara: Yeah, and when she 'writes like this', then it means that they're thinking it!

Me: *turns into Tom Burgeron* See you next time in the next exiting episode of AFV... err... The Island...

**PWEASE R&R!**


	5. Kyokotsu

* * *

Me: HI EVERYONE!

Takara: HI!

Me:... Why do I always start my fics with that?

Takara: How am I supposed to know? YOU are the honorable author of this fic!

Me: I know... maybe it's just a polite way to start? I don't know...

Takara: Hikari-chan?

Me: Yes?

Takara: *takes out a mic* WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY ALREADY!!

Me: *takes out ear-plugs* Ok, ok...

Disclaimer: ... no I don't own, end of story, good bye, the end...

* * *

**Kyokotsu**

Inuyasha and the others were thrown to the ground in a HUGE arena. The ground was covered in sand, there were bars all around the walls and OVER the walls, where the ceiling shoud be, there were enormus platforms made of stone for people to sit on. It seemed like the whole city was going to watch. Teenagers were sitting together, like they were on a cozy date, audults were there with their children, like it was some kind of funny circus and the elder people of the city were sitting there knittings.

They all cheered when they were thrown in and just a moment later, more men joined them. They looked like prisoners. Inuyasha walked over to them, after spitting the sand that he had gotten in his mouth out.

"You, what is this shit?" he asked. One of the answered.

"We're going to fight. If not, we're gonna get killed..." he said, and right then, they got a sword, each and everyone of them. But the blades were rusty and old. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Inutashio and Miroku tried their weight in the palm of their hands.

"These are just pieces of junk!" shouted Inuyasha. The prisoner that he had talked to earlier shrugged.

"Well, what did you expect? They want us to die, don't they? Good luck by the way, I am Roushuu" he said and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Captain Gold-Eye" he answered and let go off Roshuu's hand. Roshuu's eyes got huge.

"D-did you say... captain Gold-Eye?"

"Yeah, I did"

Roshuu bowed to him.

"It's an honor to meet you sir! I have shaken hands with the great captain Gold-Eye... now I can die happy!"

Inuyasha tried not to blush.

"Uhm, yeah... don't overdo it..."

Roshuu looked like he was going to say something more, when he got interuppted by a loud voice.

"Welcome everyone, to this execution!" the voice said. It was Bankotsu. The crowd cheered and whisteled.

"Do you want to see some blood?!" he asked. The crowd cheered.

"Do you wish to see limbs teared apart?! he asked and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Do you want the show to begin?!!" he asked.

"YEES!!!" cheered the crowd.

"Then let's-get-STARTED!!!" the voice said and the crowd cheered and clapped their hands. Soon, a muffled _thump _was heard. And then another.

"Dad, doesn't this sound like..." said Inuyasha to Inutashio.

"Footsteps?" continued Inutashio and Miroku. The thumps got louder and louder, the crowd cheered and the prisoners got scared. Then, a VERY big man entered. They weren't sure that he actually was a human, he was WAY too huge! He had short green hair and he looked clubsy. (A.U: I hope that you all know how the members of the band of seven looks). He held a very big whip with nails on it. LONG and SHARP nails. The gigant lifted the whip over his head.

"Uh-oh..." said Miroku and Inuyasha before he brought down the whip very close to them and stabbed some of the prisoners in the very same swing.

"RUN!" roared Inutasio. no one disobeyed. The gigant followed them and killed some more of the prisoners. They ran and ran, but since he was so huge, he always managed to keep up with them.

"Father, this is not getting us anywhere" said Sesshoumaru to Inutashio.

"I know! But, we can't fight him with these, so-called, swords!"

"If not... Miroku! You see that spot on his throat where he has got that scar?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku looked and saw that he DID have a scar. He nodded.

"Good, try to distract him, while I'm gonna try to get him from behind. I bet that his skin is thinner on the scar, if not, then I'll just aim for the eyes and thrust the sword through his neck"

"Are you sure that you will be able to do that, son?" asked Inutashio.

"No, but I'll try. Let's split up. Roshuu, you're with me. Ready? 3-2-1... GO!!" Inuyasha roared and they took of to different directions. Kyokotsu didn't notice that Inuyasha and Roshuu got behind him. He was concentrated on slying those who was in front of he did a good job. Bones cracked and there were blood everywhere. Miroku, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru (A.U: Why does he has to have such a long name!? I love it, but it's just too long!!) got a few scratches and bruises, but they were't deadly. The crowd cheered and Kyokotsu roared while the prisoners cried out in pain and agony. Therefore, no one heard when Inuyasha and Roshuu talked about how to get up on him.

"I see no other option but to climb up his back" said Roshuu and Inuyasha nodded.

"I agree. Maybe, if we get out of this alive and off this island, you can become a part of my crew"

"Nothing would make me happier sir" Roshuu said a bowed.

"Ok, ok, no need to bow..."Inuyasha said and blushed a little again. "Let's go..."

They started to climb up his back, but now Kyokotsu noticed them. He tried to smack them with his hands, and when he noticed that it didn't work, he thought of a brilliant idea: he used his whip. Inuyasha managed to get away, but Roshuu didn't. When Kyokotsu stabbed himself from behind, he also stabbed Roshuu and attached him to Kyokotsu's back. He coughed up blood and looked at Inuyasha one last time.

"I-I at least got to meet you be-before I died ca-captain Gold-Eye..." he choked out and saluted once before getting limb and dead.

Kyokotsu was also dead. He fell forwards and Miroku got stuck with his leg under him. A crack was heard and he screamed. Inuyasha and Inutashio helped him to stand, and that's when they noticed that the crowd had gone quiet. Everyone just stared at them, until Bankotsu talked again.

"Well well, it seems like we have our new gladiators here!" he said and everyone started to cheer again. They looked at eachother and noticed that they were the only ones alive. Guards came to take them away.

"Follow me. I'll take you to your "rooms"" he said and they followed. Inuyasha glanced back on the corpse of Roshuu, and then turned away again.

'At least he was happy...'

* * *

Me: OK, there. Sorry that it was short, but at least I didn't end it in a cliffie!

Takara: *stares at me*

Me: *feels uncomfortable* What?

Takara: Who are you and what have you done with my Hikari-chan?

Me: Oh, come on!!

Takara: *takes out her frying-pan*

Me: Put away that thing!

Takara: There's only one way to see if you're the REAL Hikari-chan...

Me: Oh?

Takara: *takes out a gigant needle*

Me: KYAAAAAAAAaaaaa...!!!!! *runs out of the room*

Takara: ... Ok, it's her...

**PWEASE R&R&!!**


	6. Kagome and Rinnea

* * *

Me: HELLO MINNA-SAN!!!

Takara: YAY!!!

Me: Ok, I want to introduce you all to my new assistant, Takara's boyfriend Ryuu!

Ryuu: *enters the room* Hi everyone!

Takara: YAY!!! *hugs Ryuu* Finally! You made up a boyfriend for me! *hugs me* I love you!!

Me: *tries to breathe* can't... breathe...

Ryuu: Uhm, she starting to turn blue, I think you should drop her Takara...

Takara: You're right! *lets go* Hey Hikari, how come you haven't started writing yet?

Me: ... because you were strangeling me!

Takara: ... Oh...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Ryuu and Takara... FACE IT!! BOTH OF YOU!!! GAH!! PUT DOWN THAT THING! IT LOOKS HEAVY!!

* * *

**Kagome and Rinnea**

Kagome was in Bankotsu's room with him. She had been worried sick for her mate and the others. This was madness! People killing eachother just for fun!

Bankotsu came over to her. He laughed quietly. Kagome glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh heh, that man of yours really knows how to put up a show, doesn't he? He killed Kyokotsu like that. He could have been stabbed like that other pirate..." he said and Kagome jumped a little out of surprise. '

'Did he just say that it was a pirate?' she thought while Bankotsu continued.

"But I guess that he'll die sooner or later. I bet that Jakotsu is jumping with joy right now... he wants to kill that Inu-something with his own hands..." he said and looked like he was going to say something more, when he got slapped. Hard. Kagome had slapped him on the cheek. (A.U: AKANE-WANNABE!! YAY!!)

"How DARE you!? Just how DARE you talk like that?! You animal! I can't belive you! First, your men kidnaps me and my family, then you claim that I am yours (A.U: Bet she's used to that by now...) and throws my husband to a gigantic monster with a whip, and then you have the guts to just stand here and laugh at it all! You're not a human, you're a monster!!"

Bankotsu could only stare at her, he was unable to speak. Then he slapped her, and by doing so, he made her fall on the bed.

"You crazy bitch! I am gonna have to kill you if you keep up doing this. But, don't worry... I'll make you worthy to be my bride"

Kagome gulped.

'Inuyasha!'

_With Rinnea and Suikotsu_

Rinnea stood by the wondow in Suikotsu's room, worried sick. She grabbed a lock of her own hair. It had turned black, her small fangs had disappeared, her ears weren't pointed but most important of all, Pan wasn't there. She clasped her hand over her heart.

'Why is he gone?'

Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her butt. She quickly turned and faced Suikotsu.

"You..." she hissed and he smirked putting his arm around her waist.

"Well hello there little kitty..."

She opened her mouth in surprise.

'Kitty...?' she thought before she got interupped in her thoughts. Suikotsu had pressed his lips onto hers and he thrust his tongue in to explore her mouth. She got stiff by surprise, but then she came to her senses again and kicked him on his knee and then she kneeled him in the gut. He stumbeled backwards and stared at her.

"You crazy bitch! What did you do that for?"

She stared back and if she had been a cat, her eye-slids would have been just black strings.

"HOW DARE YOU!!?? JUST HOW DARE YOU!!?? You KISSED me like that!!"

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, is the little virgin-kitten upset? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you... the first time..." he said and smirked. Rinnea stared at him and then scratched his cheek with her nails. Blood trailed down his cheek.

"Again... how DARE you!? You grab me like that, you talk like that and the you have the guts to call me a VIRGIN!?"

Suikotsu felt on his cheek.

"Well, you can't blame me, you are so sexy..." he said and approached her again. She backed away from him.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M MARRIED!!"

He stopped dead.

"You... are married?"

"Yeah, I am. Is it really that hard to belive?"

He walked towards her again.

"Let me guess, one of the guys that fought on the arena today is your husband?" he said, his voice sounding ironic.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, if I kill them, the the problem is solved right?"

She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Well, not literally. I'll kill him if he doesn't get killed by Mukotsu and Ginkotsu first" he said and laughed. He kept walking to her adn she tried to back away from him, but her back hit the wall. She felt like a trapped mouse.

"Well then little kitty... shall we continue?" he said and touched her where only Sesshoumaru was allowed to touch her. She wimpered.

"No...no...no...no..."

"Yes yes yes yes..." he answered and forced his lips on her's while stroking her arms. She wasn't able to move.

'Sesshoumaru-sama!'

* * *

Me: ... Did I write that?

Takara: Well obviosly...

Ryuu: Yeah...

All of us: ... wow...

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	7. The sister

* * *

Me: HI EVERYONE!!

Takara & Ryuu: HI!!

Me: Wow, it's been REALLY long since I updated...

Takara: *ironic* naw, you don't say?

Ryuu: I had no clue...

Me: ... I hate you guys...

Takara: What? You always act like that!

Ryuu: Yeah, what she said...

Me: Ryuu-kun, you're just repeating everything that Takara says!

Takara: I didn't notice that...

Ryuu: I didn't...

Me: Anyway, I am now going to introduce you to my boyfriend! Here he is: My boyfriend Yoshi!!

*Yoshi enters the room*

Yoshi: Hi there! *hugs me*

Me: *hugs back*

Yoshi: *kisses me*

Me: *kisses him back*

Takara & Ryuu: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... am I repeating myself too much about that?

* * *

**The sister**

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Inutashio and Miroku were led through the dark halls under the arena by guards. Inuyasha and Inutashio were helping Miroku to walk. They were led to a door and went in. The guard closed the door behind the and locked. Inuyasha decided to take care of the door later. He looked around in the room. The walls were just made of mud and dirt, like the inside of a hole. There were four wooden beds and one table in the room. Theer were no windows in the room at all.

Inuyasha and Inutashio put Miroku down on one of the beds. He was cold-sweating and his face was a mask of pain. Inutashio looked on Mirokus leg. It was bent in a way it really shouldn't and it was turning purple. Inuyasha and Inutashio looked at eachother.

"He needs a doctor" said Inutashio and Inuyasha nodded.

"He sure does..."

_With Rinnea_

Rinnea were lying in the huge bed. Naked with bruises everywhere and not far from tears, but her pride wouldn't let her cry. Suikotsu had left the room a few hours after he "was done" with her and now she was alone. She turned to see if she could find a position to sleep in without the pain.

"I wonder how Sesshoumaru-sama and Katsuo are doing..." she thought and looked up in the ceiling. She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard someone open the door to the room. The door closed again but Rinnea couldn't see the person who was standing there.

"Who's there?" she asked, sat up and tried to cover her more private parts. The person that had entered the room lit a candle and stepped closer.

It was a servant. She was quite tall and slim. She moved very gracefully, her mouth was beautifully shaped not to mention her beautiful eyes. They looked like pools of black water. Her hair was long and black and braided. Her skin was not white like everyone else's, but a little bit like dark honey. She looked like a godess and a little like a... cheetah?

"Don't worry miss, I mean no harm" she said and smiled. Her voice was beautiful and her teeth whiter than the lily. She came closer and looked at Rinnea.

'She's so beautiful! She... kinda looks familiar...' Rinnea thought.

"Excuse me, have I met you somewhere before?" she asked and the servant shook her head.

"I don't know about that miss"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Valencia miss" the servant said and bowed. Rinnea sat there dumbfonded.

'I-it can't be...'

"Ch-cheetah?" Rinnea said to see if valencia would react, and she sure did. She got pale and almost dropped the candle.

"H-how do you know about the nickname my little sister gave me?"

"Because... I'm koneko-chan..."

Valencia just stared at her.

"K-koneko-chan? My... my sis'?"

"Yes... o-nee-chan. It's me" ((A.U: I felt like ending it here, but I'll continue))

They stared at each other for a while, before they hugged each other hard.

"Oh my god! Cheetah, it's you!"

"Oh my little Koneko-chan, I've missed you so!"

They let go of each other but still held each others hands.

"What's happening here sis? Aradeon is gone and I'm human! Why? And why are you here?"

"The seven masters don't want any other creatures than humans on the island. So they've put up a sacred barrier to turn everyone into human when they come too close"

"I see..."

"Yeah and..." Valencia looked like she was about to say something more, but a guard rushed into the room.

"Doctor Valencia! One of the new gladiators needs your help" he said and valencia followed him. But before she left, she mimiced "I'll be right back" to Rinnea who nodded and then fell asleep again.

* * *

Me and Yoshi: *are still kissing each other*

Takara: Well, if Hikari-chan weren't busy, she'd ask you to review this and forgive the short chappie.

Ryuu: ... What she said...

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	8. Tiffanie

* * *

Me: HI EVERYONE!!

Takara & Ryuu & Yoshi: HI!!

Me: ...I don't know what to write here...

The others: Then don't write anything!!

Me: ...

Disclaimer: ... I don't feel like writing this either... I don't own Inuyasha & Co

* * *

**Tiffanie**

Miroku was groaning and sweating a lot. Inuyasha was standing by the door to the room.

"When does that stupid guard arrive with the doctor? If he isn't cured soon, he'll..." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry Inuaysha, calm down. They'll be here soon, I'm sure of it" said Inutashio and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You are to impatient brother" said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walked up to him and was about to say something rude, when the door opened and the guard entered with a beautiful woman. The guard closed the door after letting her in and she bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I am Valencia Marumukubisto. What is the matter?"

Everyone stared at her. 'Wasn't Marumukubisto Rinnea's old last name?'

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and scanned her with her eyes from top to toe.

"Ehm, what are you doing sir?" asked Valencia and blushed a little.

"Are you familliar with the name Rinnea?" Sesshuomaru asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am. In what way do you know of her name sir?" she asked and bowed.

"She is my mate, or wife in human terms"

Valencia stared at him.

"Is sh-she married?"

Sesshuomaru nodded. Valencia smiled.

"I had no idea, it was so long since I last met her... until today that is..."

"And what may your relation to her be?" asked Sesshoumaru. She smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"I am her older sister. Nice to meet you"

Now they all stared even more.

"She never told me that she had a sister" said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, we got separated a long ago and..." Valencia said but was cut off by Miroku's groans.

"Well, not that I mind listen to chit-chatting, but Miroku needs help and fast" said Inuyasha. Valencia nodded and kneeled by Miroku. She looked at his leg, poked at it and stroke her hand over it. Miroku got paler and paler and yelped sometimes when she touched him. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked after a while. She turned to him.

"This doesn't look good at all. His leg is useless and almost dead already"

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, even though he alredy knew what she wass going to say.

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get some herbs... and my saw"

_In the kitchen_

Miumi, Katsuo, Yoame, Akui and Izayoi had all been taken to the kitchen. They got clothes from some of the other servants. The clothes of a servant.

The kitchen was huge! There were a lot of people running around, the air was thick of steem and there were bread in the ovens and they grilled meat everywhere.

Miumi leaned to her twin.

"Ame, what are we going to do? We're not able to get out of here and we don't know where mum and dad are" she whispered. He leaned clloser to her to.

"No idea..." he started when they got interrupted by a girl. She was about 14, looked like a cute panda or something. Her hair was brown and she looked very ergenetic and happy. Her eyes sparkeled. She raised her hand in a "hello".

"Hi new guys! I'm Tiffanie, but you can call me something else if you feel like it. I'm the mecanic genious here. So what are your names?" she asked. They looked at eachother.

"I'm Miumi" said Miumi.

"My name's Yoame. Miumi is my twin" said Yoame.

"I'm Katsuo"

"I'm Akui"

"Hello there, my name is Izayoi" said Izayoi and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you guys! Now, to give you all some work... Izayoi are going to help the chefs. Yoame, Katsu and Akui, you three are going to help the wood-cutting guys over there. Miumi, you're going to make some bread together with me" Tiffanie said and smiled before patting Miumi's back. They all nodded and went to do their tasks, even if it felt strange. Suddenly a very beautiful woman rushed into the kitchen. Tiffanie waved.

"Hi Vava-nee! Why the hurry?"

Valencia smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Tiffanie. I need your help"

"Ok, with what?"

"I need one of those metal-legs of yours"

"Sure, just a sec. Who needs it?"

"One of the gladiators. The one that got suck under Kyokotsu"

Izayoi, Miumi, Katsuo, Yoame and Akui stared at her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my dad?" asked Akui. Valencia looked at him with sad eyes.

"I see. So you're his son. Well, let's just say that your father is going to have a harder leg"

* * *

Me: YAY! Done with the chappie!

The others: YAY!!

**Please R&R**


	9. Metal leg, double fight and a plan

Me: HI!!

Takara and Ryuu: Hello!

Me: *bows to the floor* I am terribly sorry that I haven't written anything in a while, but I've got a good reason. One of my fingers is more or less broken, so I've only been able to use one of my hands to write! But, to make that up to you all, I'll make an awsome chappie... a LONG one!

Takara: Where's Yoshi?

Me: Not here. He dumped me...

Takara &Ryuu: ... your eyes are burning...

Me: NO THEY AREN'T!!

Takara &Ryuu: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha &CO and whatsoever...

* * *

**A metal leg, a double fight and a plan**

_With the guys_

Inuyasha was walking back and forward in thier so-called "room". Inutashio was sitting next to Miroku and Sesshoumaru was just standing in a corner. Inuyasha slammed his fist on the door.

"Where the hell is she? Why isn't she here yet?" he roared. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Relax Inuyasha. She'll be here any minute. You are impatient as always" he stated.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and turned away.

"Boys don't argue" demanded Inutashio and Inuyasha sat down on the floor. Right then they heard someone outside the door before it opened. Valencia walked in with a young girl that was holding some stuff in her arms.

"Finally! What took you so damn long and who's the brat?" Inuyasha snarled as he rose to his feet and pointed at the girl. She frowned and glared at him.

"Who are you calling a brat, you stupid newbie? I am Tiffanie, the mechanical genious here. You should treat me with respect!"

Valencia shusshed her. Inuyasha was about to say something rude back, but Inutashio stopped him. Valencia looked at them with serious eyes.

"We have to get to work. If we don't, he won't make it..." Valencia said and walked over to Miroku. Tiffanie followed her and kneeled next to her.

"What do you need Vava-nee?" she asked.

"I need the herbs, my silver saw and the leg" Valencia answered. Tiffanie nodded and handed her the things.

Valencia chewed the herbs once and then massaged them into his leg. She waited for a few seconds and then reached for the saw.

"Can you please hold him? This won't hurt, but it will maybe feel strange so I don't know how he'll react" she said and the three inus nodded. Inutashio and Sesshoumaru held his arms while Inuyasha grabbed the other leg. She took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

They all nodded. Valencia put the saw on his leg and...

_A few hours later_

Everyone was exausted. Valencia cleaned the floor from the blood. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He was pale and sweating but he breathed normally. But what Inuyasha really was looking at was his leg. It looked like a normal leg but in silver, and it looked unbreakable.

When Valencia was done she turned to them and gave them one small purse each.

"What's this wench?" asked Inuyasha and sniffed his purse.

"That is some herbs that'll work as antidote" Valencia said, walked over to the door and smiled.

"Antidote for what?" asked Inutashio when she opened it.

"You didn't know? You three are going to fight Mukotsu, the poisoner, tomorrow. Have a good night!" said Tiffanie. The three inus looked at eachother.

"A poisoner?"

"Yes, oh and Ginkotsu too! He's half machine. Be careful with them if you don't want to die!" Tiffanie said and waved before they left the room.

_One day later_

The arena was crowded with people. Only two persons had been able to make it this far before, but they had died in the process. Would these three new guys make it out? Bankotsu's voice echoed all over the arena.

_"Welcome to today's fight between the newbies, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu!"_ The crowd cheered and Inuyasha, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru stepped out. The crowd cheered even more and then their opponents entered.(A.U: you guys all know what they look like, right? I don't feel like describing them XD...) Bankotsu's voice echoed again.

_"Let the battle beeeeeegin!" _and the crowd cheered again.

"Great... and we don't even know where our mates are or if they're okay or not!" growled Inuyasha and drew his sword. (yes, they had been given swords)

"No, we do not. But we will. After defeating those weaklings"said Sesshoumaru and did the same. Inutashio followed their example and drew his as well.

Mukotsu laughed.

"Don't bother using your swords gents. This will be over in a second..." he said and then opened a bottle that hung at his side while Ginkotsu aimed his huge canons at them. He shot but the three inus jumped away in different directions. Sesshoumaru went for Mukotsu while Inuyasha and Inutashio went for Ginkotsu.

Mukotsu laughed and threw balls of poison at Sesshoumaru.

"Hu hu hu huh! There's no escape from my poison! It'll melt you from the inside!"

"We'll see about that you wothless filth" said Sesshoumaru and darted forward. He was thankful for the antidote, even though he didn't show it. The human body was so fragile and he knew that he would have died if it weren't for Valencia and Tiffanie. Mukotsu started to sweat. Why didn't his opponent fall to to his knees coughing like he should? He backed away from the black-haired man and therw poison after poison at him, but nothing worked. When Sesshoumaru was about to cut him down he held his hands in front of his face in order to protect it. He sank to his knees.

"No no please sir! Don't kill me! I beg you!" he begged. Sesshoumaru's first thought was to ignore his request, but then he thought of what his mate would've done and hestiated. That's when Mukotsu saw his chance. He pulled out a hidden dagger and stabbed Sesshoumaru in the side. He groaned but ignored the pain and glared at Mukotsu. Now Mukotsu weren't as lucky as before. All of the pity that Sesshoumaru had felt were gone and he cut Mukotsu down without changing expression. With Mukotsu dead he darted to help his father and younger brother.

Inuyasha and Inutashio had a hard time fighting the cyborg.

"Damn this to hell! If I'd have had my Tessaiga,this would be a child's play!" growled Inuyasha while trying to cut through the hard joined them but nothing went better. They were becoming tired but the cyborg could fight forever. Inutashio turned to his sons.

"This is bad! We have to think of something and fast!" he yelled.

"We know that!" Inuyasha yelled back and jumped out of the way for a bullet. They continued to cut him over and over again, but nothing happened. Until it started to rain. Ginkotsu got slower and they managed to scratch the armor more. When a piece of it fell off, Inuyasha got an idea. He grabbed the piece and jumped up on Ginkotsu.

"What on earth are you doing son?!" roared Inutashio.

"Just trust me on this one, old man!" Inuyasha roared back. Since ginkotsu didn't have any arms, he couldn't do anything about Inuyasha so he went after the others. After few seconds Inuyasha jumped down again. He signed to the others to get away but Ginkotsu didn't see that. Ginkotsu aimed for Inuyasha and shot. But something went wrong. The canon became extremly hot and suddenly it exploded. Parts of him flew everywhere and they ducked.

The whole arena was quiet. No one said a word. Then they cheered again, louder than before. This was amazing! The new foreigners were amazingly strong! No one had ever made it this far before! 10 guards surrounded the three-some and escorted them to their "room". No matter how much they wanted to stay awake and try to brake out and flee, they were way too tired. As soon as they sat down on their beds, they all fell asleep.

_With Kagome, Sango and Rinnea_

They stood in a room with windows towards the arena so that they were able to see the battle. They had all been given dresses and been forced to wear them.

Kagome wore a green and white one with short sleeves, and ended at her ankles.

Sango wore a purple one without sleeves that ended about 2 inches under her knees.

Rinnea wore a fire-red one. It had long sleeves, was high around the neck and totally covered her legs. She had chosen that dress to cover her bruises and scratches that Suikotsu had given her during his "games".

They all stood and watched without saying anything to eachother at all, when the door to the room opened. It was Valencia. Rinnea turned around, ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Cheetah, I'm so glad that you're here!" she said and released Valencia who smiled at the nick-name.

"Of course Kitty, I would never abandon you nor the others and you know that"

Kagome and Sango looked at them, at eachother and then back to them again.

"Do you guys know eachother?" asked Kagome while they joined them at the window.

"Yes. Rinnea here is my younger sister. Nice to meet you two" Valencia said and smiled.

"N-nice to meet you too ehm... Cheetah?" Kagome asked carefully. The sisters giggeled together.

"No no, her name is Valencia. But her daimon is a cheetah, so i call her that. Everyone else call her Valencia or Vava-nee" explained Rinnea. They all sat down on some chairs.

"Ehm, Valencia. Do you know why there's a shield around this island that's turning everyone that comes near it to humans?" asked Sango and Valencia nodded.

"Yes I do. I can tell you all about it if you like" Valencia offered and they nodded.

"Well, three years ago, this was a peaceful island. Hidden and secret and therefore safe from wars from the outside. I moved here ten years ago. I fell in love with the king and he fell in love with me. We married and everything was fine, until they came. One day a black ship approached the island and we, of course, got surious. We got closer, but when it made it t the dock some men jumped out off it, killed my husband, my child and my friends that were with them. I wasn't. I was helping the servants when they blew up the gate to our home, this arena" she said and they all gasped.

"It was once a beautiful castle, but they turned it into an arena. Since I was helping the servants they thought that I was one and hired me. When they saw my medicinal talents, they promoted me to the doctor of the island. But the seven men weren't as brave as they looked. Every man has at least one fear, and these feared death. That's quite normal but they did it so much that they put up a barrier around this island that'd turn anything un-human into a human. Humans are easier to kill without getting hurt you see, and since they're finding joy in killing, then they have no reason not to put this barrier up"

"But that's terrible!" said Kagome and the others agreed.

"You said that your child got killed. You had a child?" asked Rinnea and Valencia smiled sadly.

"Yes, a beautiful boy named Sadamu. He was only five at the time"

"We're sorry..." said Sango but valencia smiled.

"Don't be. There's nothing to do about it now. But that's why I'm not afraid of death. If I die, then at least I'll meat them again"

They all looked at eachother.

"Cheetah..." whispered Rinnea sadly.

"I said don't worry. How are your wounds by the way?" she asked, suddenly very concerned. Rinnea blushed when Sango and Kagome looked at her.

"What wounds?" asked Kagome.

"N-no. It's nothing really..." said Rinnea but they didn't buy it. They pulled up her sleeves and gasped when they saw how she looked.

"What did he do to you Rin?" asked Sango.

"H-he..." Rinnea started but then she started to cry.

"He raped me!"

Kagome and Sango was shocked. They didn't know what to do. They hugged her.

"That bastard! I am going to kill him!" growled Kagome.

"What is Sesshoumaru-sama gonna say?" sobbed Rinnea.

"I don't dare to imagine him..." said Sango and shivered.

After a moment of silence Kagome rose to her feet.

"We've got to get outta here"

The others looked at her.

"Yeah but how?" asked Sango.

"I've got an idea. Vava-san. You know where the source of the barrier is, right?" she asked and Valencia nodded.

"Good. Then, when the next battle begins, you'll take our families to that room to turn it off. When that's done our mates're gonna get their powers back and then we can get out of here!"

Valencia nodded.

"That can maybe work. The only thing is that your mates have to stay alive during the next game. If all of them are allowed to battle that is..."

"What do you mean Cheetah?"

"Well, the next opponent is Jakotsu and he gets to choose his opponents. He's sure to choose his favorite and you don't want to know what he does with them"

"B-but his favorite is..." whispered Kagome.

"Inuyasha"

* * *

Me: PHEW! Long chappie!

Takara &Ryuu: Good job!

Me:Thanks! I've ben working on it the whole day! And now it's 12 PM here... I'm a little tired...

Takara: Want me to sing Whiskey Lullaby for you?

Me: YES!! Please do!!

Ryuu: Well, while they're doing that, please review and make her happy!

**PWEASE R&R!!**


	10. Jakotsu

* * *

Me: HI!!

Takara and Ryuu: Hello!

Me: Okay, no bashing now, but this story won't have as many chappies as CGE. The end is quite near... or okay... at least 6 chappies more but...

Takara: Are you saying that this fic soon is done?

Me: More or less, yeah...

Ryuu: Which means no more Pirate-Inuyasha?

Me: I don't know... maybe I'll make it a triology if my fans want that...

Takara: Anything more you wanted to tell us?

Me: Well, a lot of things are going to happen in the following chappies with a lot of cliffies. A lot of things are going to happen, I don't know if it's going to be rated M or not... but a warning... all of the following chappies are going to be love/hate chappies. You have been warned...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & CO but I do own the characters that I've made up myself. Wanna borrow, better ask...

* * *

**Jakotsu**

Valencia walked down the halls to the kitchen. When she entered the room everyone's gaze turned to her for a little while, but then they returned to do whatever they were doing. She walked over to a servant that was about ten years old and asked with a nice voice.

"Excuse me Mari-chan. Do you know where the new people is?"

Mari smiled.

"Yes Vava-nee! The nice woman is over there, the boys are doing something over there and the girl is cutting wood. How does she do that? She's just a girl!" Mari said and pointed. Valencia smiled and patted her head.

"I don't know. Maybe she is very strong. Thank you" Valencia said and walked over the the new ones and signed to them that they had to come with her. They obeyed.

"Tiffanie-chan! Come here right this second!" she yelled and in an instant Tiffanie entered the room.

"Yes?"

"May we speak in your room?"

"Of course!"

They followed her to her room. It was small. All over the walls hung bodyparts of metal and there were drawings everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess..." she apoligized. Valencia shook her head and signed that they could sit down.

"What's all of this about?" asked Yoame and Miumi at the same time. Valencia looked at them.

"Kagome has thought of a plan that'll take you all out of here"

"Really?" everyone asked and she nodded.

"The plan is simple. During the fight tomorrow, I'll take you all to the shieldroom and we'll destroy it"

"Is it really that simple?" asked Katsuo.

"That is the only plan we have" explained Valencia. Who of you is the strongest one?"

Everyone turned their heads to Miumi who blushed.

"N-no, I'm not the strongest one of us..."

"Then who is?" asked Akui. She didn't answer.

"Anyway, the strongest one has to help Inuyasha-kun tomorrow"

"Why? With what?" asked Izayoi, worried about her son.

"I think that he's Jakotsu's favorite. Jakotsu is the one they're going to fight tomorrow... or he's going to fight. He's only going to fight his favorite and his favorite alone"

"But isn't it good that he is his favorite?" asked Yoame.

"No! It's everything BUT good!" said Tiffanie and rose to her feet.

"Why?" asked Miumi.

"Becuse Jakotsu is a little special... he is a man, but he detest women! He's only able to fall in love with men, and not only that! When he likes a guy, he isn't nice. He plays "games" with his victims, games that turns him on, and his victims off. With that I mean that he is going to cut him slowly slowly while using him in...different ways. Is it enough if I say that no children are going to be here tomorrow? The are too young to see stuff like that!"

There was a heavy silent .

"So... you mean that he's going to rape dad in front of the town's audults?" asked Miumi.

"Yeah, that's more or less what's going to happen..."

Everyone got silent. They understood how serious this was.

"Okay, we'll do it. Where and when do we start?" asked Katsuo.

"As soon as the drums starts to play tomorrow, we'll gather here. Exept for Miumi-chan who is going to be ready to help Inuyasha. Before it all starts, I'm going to give you all your weapons and then we'll go. I'm coming to get you all tomorrow. You may leave now" Valencia said and they all obeyed. When they were alone, Akui signed to Miumi to follow him.

They stopped in a small room where they were alone. The room was small but looked like a guestroom or something. It had a small couch in it, a few tables, chairs and a big bed. Akui turned to Miumi.

"Miumi. If we're going to die tomorrow... then I want to tell you something..."

Miumi was taken aback.

"What do you mean? Of course we're going to make it!"

"Just be quiet and hear me out!"

She shut up. He took her hands in his. He siged and then looked into her eyes.

"Miumi Kokoro Takahashi... I love you more than anything else on this planet"

She was in shock. Was he serious? He looked worried.

"Miumi? Miumi say something! You aren't mad, are you?"

She giggeled and shook her head.

"No, not at all. I am just very happy. I never thought that you were going to say that! I love you too Akui Omomaru Houshi. Always will..." she said and captured his lips in a was surprised at first but then he kissed her back. He placed one hand on her back and one behind her head while she had her hands placed on his chest. She untied the ribbon that held his hair in a ponytail and entwinned her fingers in it. They broke for air and looked into eachothers eyes. Her deep violet ones stared into his deep pools of dark blue. He gently drew his index finger along her pink lips before claiming them again. He nipped at her lower lip and she allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. When they broke for air, Akui carried her, bridal style, to the bed and put her down. He hoovered over her and she held her arms around his neck. He pulled away. They slowly started to take off eachothers clothes (NO LEMON!),barely leaving the other one's lips for just one single second. When it was time for the "final" Akui pulled back.

"You sure that you're ready for this?"

Miumi grabbed him by the hair and gently pulled him to her face.

"What do you think? Of course I'm ready! I love you, and like you said, this may be the last time we're able to do this..." she let go off him.

"Just do it already!"

Akui chuckeled.

"I love you Miumi..."

_One day later_

Inuyasha and the others were the guard to come and take them to the arena for today's fight. Miroku still wasn't quite used to his new leg, but at least he could stand and walk a little. When the guards finally came, they were only holding one sword and not three as the usually did. Inuyasha, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru followed them to the arena. There was something odd going on this time. Unlike the other fightingdays, it was night, not noon, and the arena was lit up by huge fires. In the middle of the arena stood Jakotsu, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lead them forward..." he demanded and the guards obeyed. Jakotsu didn't hestiate a minute. He pointed at Inuyasha with his sword.

"I want him!"

The guards bowed, grabbed Sesshoumaru and Inutashio by their arms and dragged them out off the arena. One of the guards gave Inuyasha a sword and then left with the words "I'll pray for ye mate...".

When Inuyasha and Jakotsu were alone, the whole crowd started to cheer. Jakotsu walked closer while Inuyasha backed away. Inuyasha eyed the crowd. Something was odd.

"Where are the children? They're always watching!" he yelled. Jakotsu laughed.

"They are too young to see this... but the teenagers are here as well... doesn't that count?" he grinned and tried to look cute.

"Never mind. I'm going to kill you, so maybe it's good that they're not here. Don't want to give them nightmares you know..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, we'll see about that... JAKOTSUTÔ!!" Jakotsu screamed and swung his sword. Inuyasha gasped when he felt that it cut his left arm. He backed.

'What the hell? How did he reach me?' he thought and then gasped and jumped out of the way when Jakotsu swung the sword at him again. But he had barely landed when he got cut again on the right leg. He screamed. Jakotsu laughed.

"Yes, keep screaming! It turns me on! HERE WE GO AGAIN! HAHAHAH!!"

'DAMN!'

**---Miumi's POV---**

Everything is ready. The nice woman have given me my weapon and I am ready to help dad, my beloved dad. I look one last time at my beloved Akui and blush when I think about yesterday. He's mine now, and I'm glad. I bow to them all, as if to say "good bye" if this is the last time that I'm going to see them alive. I turn to the arena from which I hear my father's screams.

'I'm coming dad!'

I'm entering the arena and I see dad leaning against one of the walls, one deep cut on the left arm and one on the right leg. Jakotsu's coming closer to him. I don'twant that, that's why I'm here. To protect him.

"Yo, crossdresser! If you touch my dad, you'll be sorry!"

**---Normal POV---**

Inuyasha was leaning on a wall. His wounds were aching and he started to get dizzy from the bloodloss, but wasn't going to give in that easily. Jakotsu was coming closer, but then: Yo, crossdresser! If you touch my dad, you'll be sorry!"

Inuyasha got stiff. That was Miumi's voice. He paled.

"Miumi?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" he roared as Jakotsu turned to her.

"I am going to help you dad!"

Jakotsu laughed.

"HAHAHAH! Oh really? The problem is... I hate women! And you interupted my game! For that you will die!" Jakotsu roared and sent his sword after her. She squeaked and jumped out of the way.

"Jakotsu! If you touch her, you're dead! You hear that you stupid freak? DEAD!!" threatened Inuyasha and ran over to Miumi and placed himself in the way.

"Leave, now!" he hissed at her.

"No! I won't leave your side!" she screamed back.

"Yes you will! Don't argue with me! You can die!"

"Well, HE is going to kill you in front of the whole town!"

"This isn't about me! It's about your safety!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SAFETY?!"

"DON'T BOTHER!!"

"I BOTHER AS MUCH AS I WA-AAAH!!!" Miumi screamed and fell to the floor. She had a deep gash in her legs.

"MIUMI! Jakotsu you bastard!" Inuyasha roared and darted forward. Jakotsu laughed again.

"That's good, that's good! Keep it up! laughed Jakotsu and backed away. Inuyasha glanced back at Miumi. She was unconcious, but now Yoame entered the arena and ran over to his sister. Inuyasha got an idea.

"YOAME! TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER! TAKE HER TO VALENCIA OR RINNEA! HURRY!" Inuyasha roared while trying to keep Jakotsu away.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he yelled back. Inuyasha turned to him.

"JUST DO WHAT I'M--OOFH!!"

Jakotsu hit Inuyasha hard in the chest with the end of his sword, knocking the breath out off him, making him drop his sword. He sank to his knees in front of Jakotsu, gasping for air. Yoame had already picked Mumi and were about to leave when he saw that.

"DAD!"

Inuyasha turned to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOAME! TAKE YOUR SISTER WITH YOU AND MAKE ME PROUD!!"

That got to Yoame. He'd always his father to be proud of him. He nodded, held back some tears and ran to the others.

Jakotsu kneeled in front of Inuyasha.

"Well, with that annoying hindrance out of the way... shall we continue?" Jakotsu said with a sugar-sweet voice, grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up on the wall. Inuyasha struggeled to get loose, but he was weak from the bloodloss. He was panting heavily. Jakotsu was too, but out of pleasure.

"Oooooh, I love the way you're breathing now! Makes my heart pound twice as fast!"

"You damn bas---" he started but got interuped. Jakotsu kissed him! The crowd got completely quiet. Jakotsu gently bit his lower lip before pulling back. Inuyasha was in a deep shock.

'What the HELL!' were his only thoughts.

"Naaw, did we like that,boy?" Jakotsu asked and did it again. Inuyasha closed his mouth as much as possible and kept it shut. Jakotsu pulled back again, disapointed.

"That's no fun... come on, open up your mouth my little inu..." Jakotsu whispered, threw his Jakotsutô aside and pulled out a dagger.

"This'll make you more welcoming I think..." he whispered and thrust the dagger into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming out of pain. Jakotsu leaned in and nibbeled on Inuyasha's earlobe before whispering in his ear.

"Playing hard to charm, are we? Well, this'll make you open your mouth..."

He twisted the dagger and Inuyasha let out a scream. Jakotsu didn't waste any time at all. As soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth Jakotsu was there with his tongue. He twisted it once again and Inuyasha groaned in Jakotsu's mouth. Without releasing his lips, Jakotsu started to take off his shirt and then continued with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's world was turning black.

_'Kagome...'_

_Meanwhile with the others_

They were running through the halls. Everyone had gotten their weapons back and they followed Valencia. She was fast! They ran and ran and ran and ran until the ended up in front of a huge metal door with a huge lock. Akui stepped forward. Sango had tought him how to coax locks up, and this one looked easy. He took his dagger and thrust it in the keyhole. He twisted and twisted and twisted. After what seemed like an eternity, a faint _click _was heard and the door opened.

The room was huge and circular. There were no windows in there. The only source of light was the thing in the middle of the room. It was circular as well, made of white glass and you could see something that looked like some kind of fog in it.

"Is this the source of the barrier?" asked Katsuo.

"Yes. We have to break it in order to make the barrier disappear. Try to break it with your weapons!"

Tiffanie didn't have to ask twice. The all hit and hit with all their might, but it didn't work. Akui turned to Tiffanie.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know... Vava-nee! Do you know what to... stop looking at all those strange signs on the wall hand help us here!"

Valencia was walkning around in the room, reading on the walls.

"... It's a spell..."

Everyone stared at her.

"A spell for what?"

"I think it is to undo the barrier..."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" said Tiffanie. Valencia read some more, nodded and walked away from the wall.

"Everyone, stand in a circle around the source and hold eachother's hands"

They obeyed.

"In order to make this, all of us are going to lose a tiny bit of our powers at the moment. Is everyone okay with that? You are going to get tired and maybe not be able to fight as you should"

They glanced at eachother, but then nodded to her.

"We're ready" said Katsuo and they all closed their eyes. Valencia put her hands on the source and started to chant.

_Red like blood_

_White like bone_

_Red like solitude_

_White like silence_

_Red like the senses of a beast_

_White like the heart of a god_

_Red like molten hatred_

_White like chilling cries of pain_

_Red like the shadows that feed on the night_

_Like a sigh piercing the moon_

_It shined white and scatteres red_

Everytime she had said the words, the barely visably fog had shaped itself after the words. (A.U: When she said blood it turned red and shaped itself as a drop of blood, and when she said bone it turned white and took the shape of a bone). When she was done the fog started to swirl very fast and finally, the glass shattered. But the pieces weren't white... they were red.

That's when everyone felt a jolt go through their bodies. It was hot and cold, nice and painful, everything at the same time. Everyone blacked out for a few seconds, but when they woke up, the heard a happy scream.

"MANAMI! I missed you!"

Everyone were normal again.

* * *

Me: YAY!! A long chappie! And I wrote it for you all even though I'm ill! I want aplaudes!

Takara: Yeah, we'll aplaude you... later...

Ryuu: Yeah...

Both: WHEN YOU WRITE MORE ABOUT JAKOTSU AND INUYASHA!!

Me: Relax! I've been thinking of this chappie for so long! I really enjoyed writing it! Oh, and the spell in the end is a poem called "Rosa Rubicundidior, Lilio Cubidundior" which means "Redder than the rose, whiter than the lily". I DO NOT OWN IT! But I thought that I wanted to put it here.

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	11. Revenge

* * *

Me: HI!!

Takara and Ryuu: Hello!

Me: Wow... I'm in danger for the last chappie, right?

Takara: Yup!

Ryuu: Count on it...

Me: Wow, self confidence UP!!! ...or not... Whatever. Ehm , is someone reading this good at drawing and painting? Then, if you feel like it and tell me, you can draw a picture of your favourite part here... please? If you're a member at deviantart... well, send it to me. My name there is OninekoHikari... wow surprise... just felt like saying that!

Takara: You are evil! Using your readers like that!

Ryuu: Shame on you...

Me: HEY!! I told them that they don't have to! I just said that it would be fun if they did...

Takara: Why don't you draw your own pics?

Me: I'm already doing that! But I want to see how they think of it! And... maybe they're better than I am at painting Inuyasha and Kagome... I love to draw Rinnea though! And I've got one good pic of Inuyash---

Takara & Ryuu: Just get on with the story already!

Me: Okay okay! Geez...

Takara & Ryuu: *Pan and needle up*

Me: YIKES!!!

Disclaimer: ... do you want me to write or not? I do NOT own Inuyasha & CO!!

* * *

**Revenge**

Jakotsu was still kissing Inuyasha who was losing conciousness fast.

'Damn... I can't fight back... I'm too weak... and I bet that he's going to kill me when he's done...'

His eyelids were just gettting heavier and heavier and Jakotsu were more or less twining himself around Inuyasha.

'I-I'm sorry that I can't get you out of here Kagome... I'm sorry... I just want to see you... one last time...' he thought when his eyelids closed. (A.U: heheh... I was going to change scen and write about someone else here... but that'd be mean even for me, so...)

Jakotsu was just about to take Inuyasha's pants off, when Inuyasha suddenly gasped. Jakotsu looked at him and finally pulled back. He looked at Inuyasha with crazy, lustfilled eyes.

"You like this too, don't you? I knew it... oh Inuyasha..."

Bu Jakotsu was all wrong. Inuyasha didn't gasp because he liked it. He gasped because a strange jolt went through his body. Antother jolt went through his body, and another one and several more. They came faster and faster and he felt stronger for every jolt that went through his body. His musceles "turned" into solid stone and he felt his power grow. Jakotsu jumped back, he could fell the jolts that made Inuyasha's body pulse.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Inuyasha didn't know that himself. He just knew that it hurted and felt great at the same time. He could feel his nails turning into the sharpest of claws and he got his razorsharp fangs back. He could feel his humanears transforming to his fuzzy dogears. Everyone's scent streamed into his nose and his sensitive dogears twitched at every single sound. He threw his head back and roared when he felt all this. It was a lot of power that streamed into him at the same time. His skin burned where he got his demon markings and he could almost feel his irises turning amber. Finally, his hair turned from velvet black to the beautiful silver colour. He stopped roaring and sank to his knees. He stared at his hands. Everything was a lot more clear to his eyes. He could see everything. The crowd was shocked.

"I-I'm back... I'm a demon again..." he whispered, clenched his hands and started to laugh while he rose to his feet and stared at Jakotsu. Jakotsu backed away but raised his sword over his head.

"Heheheh... Jakotsu... where were we?" growled Inuyasha and smirked the smirk that made his enemies shiver. He had missed being able to do that.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Jakotsu. 'Man he's scary... even if those dogears of his are cute'

"What am I?" Inuyasha repeated while he walked closer and cracked his knuckles.

"I am Captain Gold-Eye, the king of pirates... " Inuyasha explained, loud and clear be fore he darted forward.

_In the cell_

In their cell Inutashio and Sesshoumaru felt the same things as Inuyasha. They both turned demon and stared at their bodies, surprised. Miroku stared at them as well, shocked.

"D-does this mean that someone destroyed the barrier?" Miroku asked.

"Probably, and that means that we've got to find our famillies" answered Inutashio and helped him to his feet. He turned to Sesshoumaru and nodded. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He simply walked over to the door and raiesd his hand.

"Dokka'sou" he said and melt the door. They walked out and were met by some very scared and surprised guards.

"You-you are..." said one.

"You are demons?" said another one.

"Are you going to take down the masters?" asked another.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that we've got to hurt you if you're going to try to stop us" said Inutashio, prepared to put Miroku if he had to fight with Sesshoumaru.

"Stop you?" asked one.

"No way! We'll gladly help you" said another.

"We don't need help you stupid humans" said Sesshoumaru with a cold voice and made them all step back a little. Inutashio turned to Sesshoumaru.

"They could show us the way Sesshoumaru. They don't have to fight with us if they don't feel like it. Besides, they don't seem to like the masters at all"

Sesshoumaru frowned but the men nodded.

"Where do you want to go masters?" asked the first one.

"Well, we want to get to Izayoi and Sango, the oldest woman and the girl taken by that bald "master"" explained Miroku. The men nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Where do you want to go mylord?"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I am able to find my mate all by myself thank you" he said with a cold voice and then ran down one of the halls.

'Rinnea, I am coming'

_With Rinnea (A.U: This is going to be fun...)_

Rinnea was walking back and forward in Suikotsu's room. Suddenly she gasped and sank to her knees. It felt like someone was tearing her chest apart. She screamed and fainted. After a while, she woke up. She blinked a few times and sat up. She rubbed her hair and saw a lock of it. It wasn't black, it was gold. She felt her ears, they were pointed. She felt her teeth, she had fangs. She slowly looked around in the room and couldn't belive her eyes. To her right, just a meter away, sat a cat with golden furr and ambe eyes. If was Aradeon.

"Aradeon? Is that you?" she whispered, tears in her eyes. The cat looked back.

"Rinnea? Rin? Am I back?"

"Ari... Ari!" Rinnea screamed and hugged the cat and held him ass close to her body as she could. She stroke her hand over the soft furr and heard him purr when she did that. Aradeon stroke his head to her cheek and licked her tears away.

"Where have you been you stupid kitty?"

"I've been inside you. It was boring as hell you stupid girl!"

They looked at eachother and laughed, but Aradeon stopped quite fast. His ears twiched and turned towards the door. Rinnea backed away from it with Aradeon pressed at her chest.

"It's him... Suikotsu" she thought and the door opened. She was right. He entered the room, looking angry as hell but he stopped when he saw her. His eyes scanned her, top to bottom.

"You... what are you?"

"I'm a nindou... and don't you dare come any closer... my mate is probably normal as well, and angry as hell!" she threatened and Aradeon hissed. But Suikotsu didn't care. He walked closer.

"I didn't think that it'd be possible, but you are even sexier than before..." he gasped and sat down on the bed next to her. She tried to back away but he grabbed her ankle and drag her back. He hoovered over her. Aradeon bared his fangs and reached out to scratch Suikotsu and Rinnea bared her teeth as well. But Suikotsu didn't care. He grabbed Aradeon roughly around the neck and both Rinnea and Aradeon screamed out in pain. Rinnea gasped for air and Aradeon whined. Suikotsu looked at him , on Rinnea and back again. He squeezed Aradeons right paw and Rinnea screamed and held her right hand. Suikotsu smirked.

"I see. So you're conected with this animal... well that makes this funnier..." he said and grabbed her collar.

"If you resist, I'll hurt the cat. And let me guess, you can't run if I hold him, is that right?"

She didn't have the strenght to answer. He just laughed and ripped the top of her dress to shreds, exposing her chest.

"No... no please... not again..." she managed to choke out. He didn't care. He started to kiss her neck and move further down. She panicked and tool a deep breath, just enough to scream out one name.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!"

Right when she did that, she door melted and there in the doorway was he. His silverhair shimering, his gold eyes shining with power and his power almost shining as well. Rinnea smiled weakly.

"Y-you ca-came Sesshoumaru-sa-sama..." she whispered out before she fainted.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate, at her torn dress, at the cuts and bruises on ther skin, at her soul in the hand of that stupid human... that was enough to make him see red. His eyes turned red and he started to growl.

"You filthy human... HOW DARE YOU!?" he roared and crouched , ready to run forward. Suikotsu fell off the bed and backed away from him.

"You USED my MATE?!" he growled and darted forward. Suikotsu moved away in the last second and reached for his claws. He turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Come and get me you monster"

He didn't have to ask. Sesshoumaru was furious! His claws got longer and sharper and he growled all the time. He clawed one of Suikotsu's arms. He screamed but managed to cut Sesshoumaru's arm.

'Hah! I got him!' he thought, but the self-confidence turned to fear. Sesshoumaru barely noticed the cut.

"Was it with these hands you touched my mate?" Sesshoumaru growled and clawed Suikotsu's hand. He screamed out in pain, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done.

"Was it with these legs you heöd her against her will?" he growled and clawed Suikotsu's legs. He sank to the floor, screaming in agony.

"Was it with these eyes that you looked her and with these lips you kissed her?" Sesshoumaru growled once again and clawed Suikotsu's face. He couldn't scream anymore.

"And was it with this heart that made you lust for her?" Sesshoumaru growled one last time and shove his hand through Suikotsu's heart. Suikotsu gasped but was dead before Sesshoumaru had pulled his hand out.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate on the bed. He gently stroke her cheek. She grunted and woke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked while slowly opening her eyes.

"SESSHUOMARU-SAMA!" she screamed and threw her hands around his neck, burying her face in his hair and fluff. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"You came for me..." she whispered. He smiled (A.U: *fangirl scream* OMC!!) and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I did..." he said and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back while Aradeon purred in the background.

* * *

Me: YAY!!

T & R: YAY!!

Me: YAY!!!

T & R: YAY!!!

Me: ...

T&R: ...

Me: Please review!

T&R: Yeah, what she said!


	12. Hello and good bye

* * *

Me: HI!!

Takara and Ryuu: Hello!

Me: Ok, this is the situation... DramaKagome and my best friend **_threatened_** me into updating this fic... DK even gave me a deadline, is that going to become a habit of yours DK-chan? Anyway, I'll do my best...

Ryuu: Why haven't you updated earlier?

Me: Because I got attacked by aliens *whack!* OW!! Takara!

Takara: Just tell them the truth!

Me: Okay, okay, my toaster turned into a transformer and... *whack!* OW!!

Takara: She didn't know what to write and watched animes

Ryuu: And made her cosplay-clothes

Me: Traitors...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha&Co, as usual...

* * *

**Hello and good bye**

_Miumi and Yoame_

Yoame was running through the dark halls with his unconcious sister in his hands, life slowly dripping out of her. The cuts in her legs were deep and bleeding much. She was very pale and breathed in gasps. But that wasn't the worst. Yoame was becoming tired and didn't know if he'd make it to the others. He didn't even know where they were!

"Damn it all!" he cursed under his breath. "My sister is dying and no one is near by... haven't they destroyed the shield yet? If they have, then why are we stilll huma...?" Yoame said to himself before he stopped dead in front of a window. It was the night of the new moon, the night he and Miumi turned human (A.U:well, they are hanyous...). It didn't matter if they destroyed the shield or not, they'd still be humans! Yoame didn't have the power to run, he couldn't walk, he couldn't even stand! He sank to his knees in defeat, holding back his tears when he looked at his twin's pale face.

"DAMN IT!! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!! PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!"

_With Inutashio and Miroku_

Sesshoumaru had just left them. The guards were staring in disbelive. He was so fast! Inutashio snapped his fingers in front of the solidiers to make them concentrate. They jumped a little and blinked a few times.

"You said you'd take us to our families..." Miroku reminded them. They nodded.

"Yes, of course. Follow us!" they said and ran through the hall to the right. When they were about to run around a corner, when they litteraly bumped into a lot of people, that were running in the opposite direction. They all rubbed their heads or wherever they'd been ran into, then looked up. They let out a scream in surprise. It was the break-down-the-barrier-team!

"Dad!" screamed Akui and ran over to Miroku. The others followed and Izayoi captured Inutashio in an embrace and a small yet passionate kiss. Everyone hugged, exept Valencia and Tiffanie who stood by, talking to the guards.

"You're planning to star a revolution, m'lady?" asked one of the guards. She nodded.

"Yes. Gather every guard in the whole palace and tell them to get to the armory and get weapons. Order some of them to go downtown and hide the kids somewhere. Whose who are over 15 years old may fight if they want to. And get the audults out of here. Arm the, as well and tell them everything and that it's now enough of the band of seven" she ordered and you could almost see the power and grace stream out of her. You could see that she had been the former queen, used to giving orders. The guards saluted her and Tiffanie and then left. Miroku turned to Valencia.

"I was never able to thank you for saving my life, beautiful woman" said Miroku and bowed a little. He had gotten off Inutashio's back and stood leaning onto Akui.

Valencia smiled.

"Oh, that was nothing to thank me fo...." Valencia said before she got interupted by Tiffanie.

"That's right! You should thank _ME_ as well! I'm the genious that gave you a new leg! Vava-nee here simply put it on! ... can't you stand?"

Miroku shook his head in a "no".

"Well, that won't do!" Tiffanie said and turned to Valencia.

"Did you fuse it together with his legs properly?"

"Yes"

"You absolutely sure on that?"

"I am"

"Hmmm... well, let me have a look on it. You should be able to move even BETTER than with your normal leg..." Tiffanie said and kneeled by him. She didn't bother to do it nice when she looked at his leg. She simply grabbed it and dragged it towards herself, making him fall. She pulled up the leg of his pants so that she could see better. She held the metal leg in a firm grip with her both hands and turned and twisted it. If he let out a whimper or made a sound out of surprise or pain, she didn't care and continued. She lifted it over her head and looked on it, she looked under the foot and hit her fist on it.

"Strange, nothing on the leg itself... well, then I guess that I'll have to..."

She never said out loud what she was going to do. She simply did it. She pulled the leg of the pants even higher so that the back of Miroku's head almost hit the floor. She turned the leg there as well and let out a loud "AHA!"

"You forgot to conect the nerves to his body. The leg can't get the signals from his brain that're telling it to move, it's just like a normal leg of wood right now!" she said to Valencia and then turned to Miroku.

"This is maybe going to feel a little... odd" Tiffanie said and grabbed a small,red lever on one side of the leg.

"What do you mean o-WOOOOOHHHHDD!!?" Miroku asked when Tiffanie pulled the lever backwards. It was as if an electric jolt had went through all of his nerves. Tiffanie clapped her hands together and rose to her feet.

"There now, how do you feel? Stand up! You have to move! We've got to hurry!"

Miroku obeyed and it actually worked! It felt great!

"Thank y..."

"Now let's go! No time to loose!" Tiffanie exclaimed and started to run in the direction that Inutashio and Miroku had been coming from. Everyone but Valencia stared at her and sweatdropped.

"...Is she always like that?" asked Katsuo and Manami.

"No, she is quite calm by the moment. You should see her when she's found a bottle of rum or something like that... or when she eats sommething sweet" answered Valencia and smiled.

"So, are we going to follow her?" asked Izayoi. Valencia nodded and they ran after her. When they got to a T-junction, they spotted her. She was standing still there and they didn't know where to go. Or, at least not until they heard a scream in the hall to the right. Inutashio and Katsuo sniffed once and paled.

"What is wrong, love?" asked Izayoi. Inutashio looked at her with serious and scared eyes.

"I can smell Yoame..."

"Well, that's good" said Akui.

"I can also smell Miumi's blood. Lots of it"

Everyone paled and ran as fast as they could in that direction. They found Yoame sitting in a pool of crimson blood with his back leaning against a stone wall. His clothes were all bloodied and dirty. His eyes were hidden by his long bangs and he was still human. Miumi was sitting on his lap. Yoame had his arms around her in a hug. She had very deep cuts on both of her legs and blood was pouring out of them.

They ran over to the twins as fast as they could and kneeled by them.

"Yoame..." said Izayoi with a calm voice. He didn't respond.

"Yoame, answer me" she said again, a little firmer this time. He shook his head and hugged his sister tighter to his chest. Now they could hear that he was sobbing.

"Yoame!" Izayoi said in a very firm voice this time. Finally he obeyed and looked up at her. His eyes were red from his crying and tears were still trailing down his face.

"Grandma..." he started, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.

"Forgive me... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he sobbed and screamed at the same time. He was still pressing his sister's face to his chest so they couldn't see it. Izayoi placed on hand on each one side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Sssh, shh Yoame. Why are you sorry? Just try to calm down" she said in a calm voice again.

"I can't calm down! It's my fault! It's all my fault for not being strong enough! I'm worthless, I'm just a piece of crap not worthing to help! Not worth to live!" he screamed. Right then Inutashio had enough and slapped him across his face.

"Son! Calm down and tell us why you're acting like this!"

Yoame sobbed again.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her... I wasn't even strong enough to get help..." he whispered and finally stopped pressing Miumi's face to his chest so that they were able to see her. She was pale, very pale and her eyes weren't closed but dull and lifeless. And she wasn't breathing. At all.

"I wasn't strong enough to save my sister! She is dead! She died in my arms and I wan't able to do anything about it! My sister is dead!!" he screamed out and they sobbed and screamed again, in agony and sorrow.

* * *

Me: Well, how was that?

Takara: ...

Ryuu: ...

Me: I know that it was short but it wasn't too bad if I get to say that myself

Takara: .......

Ryuu: .........

Me: ... Ok, now you huys are scaring me... what did you think?

Ryuu: ... You killed a main character....

Takara: ...Again...

Me: Oh, well, at least I didn't stab her with an arrow this time! *smile*

T & R: *evel glare*

Me: Gulp... I know what this means... well see you guys next time! *runs out of the room hunted by Takara and Ryuu*

**Please R&R!**


	13. Tenseiga and Renkotsu

Me: HELLO MINNA-saAAAN!!! *fake smile*

Takara: Ehm , Hikari? What's up with that fake smile of yours?

Me: *eyes burning* WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAKE?!!!!

Takara: Ehm ... well... you're obviously not happy at all...

Me: NO!! I AM FURIOUS!!!! I AM ANGRY ANGRY ANGRY!!!!!

Takara: Wh-why?

Me: Becaaaaaauuuuse... they won't translate Inuyasha anymore! After book 42 they stopped since "no one bought it"!

Takara: ... But you've already finished it, right? On onemanga in english?

Me: I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! BUT IT'S DIFFERENT!!! It's amusing and a kind of soothing feeling when you've got the book in your hands, you can feel it, you can SMELL it! And it's btw interesting to see how they translated it!

Takara: ... Okay... I'm kinda scared of you right now, but as long as you'll continue with the fic... GAMBATTE!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha&co, then would I be angry?

* * *

**Tenseiga and Renkotsu**

No one said anything, they just stared in disbelife. Akui sank to his knees.

"N-no... sh-she can't be... dead for real... can she?

"Mi-Miumi..." said Katsuo and stared at the nothingness in front of him. Izayoi was the first person that snapped out of it. She swallowed once and turned to Valencia.

"Is there anyway to help her at all?"

Valencia shook her head.

"No, not even I know how to bring back the dead"

"But Sesshoumaru does..." whispered Inutashio. Everyone turned to him.

"Dad's Tenseiga... it can bring her back, right?" said Kanami and looked at Miumi's small and bloody body. Inutashio nodded.

"We've got to find him"

Unfortunately, someone reached Sesshoumaru before they did...

_Meanwhile with Rinnea and Sesshoumaru_

They ran out of her room. Sesshoumaru carried Rinnea and Aradeon on his back since she wasn't in a very good condition.

"Can you smell where they are?" asked Rinnea and Sesshoumaru slowed down for a little while, tensed and turned aroud, growling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... what's wrong?" asked Aradeon. Sesshoumaru husshed him.

"It's one of them, I can feel the stench. You two have to hide" he whispered and put them down in a corner where they were protected by the dark and impossible to see. Sesshoumaru turned the opposite direction and drew Toukijin.

"So you killed Suikotsu huh? Not bad, but unfortunately, this is as far as you go" said a dark voice and the bald one of the seven brothers apprached.

"You are one of the seven...?"

"Yes I am. I am Renkotsu, the fireworks expert. I am also the way smartest of all of us" Renkotsu said and smirked. He picked up a dynamite while talking, but Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch. He walked closer but Sesshoumaru still didn't move.

'He seems quite confident... I guess that he is as strong as I've heard...'

"What's wrong? Not attacking?" said Sesshoumaru and tightened his grip on Toukijin.

"I am not like my brothers, I know how to use my brain" explained Renkotsu and backed a little. He glanced at the corner where he had seen Sesshoumaru put something or someone down, probably because he didn't want it to be damaged.

Renkotsu quickly thought of a plan, lit the dynamite and threw it in between the corner and Seshoumaru in order to make him move away from it. And instant after he lit more and more dynamites and threw them in between Sesshoumaru and his precious thing, and for every step that Sesshoumaru moved away from the corner, he took a step closer to it. When Sesshoumaru noticed that he darted forward, but Renkotsu was prepared. He had filled his mouth with flamable liquid and now he released a huge amount of flames at Sesshoumaru.

It didn't hurt him much of course, but it slowed him down a little and gave Renkotsu enough time to run over to the corner. What he found was a beautiful and quite cat-like girl with golden hair and piercing emerald eyes, and sitting on her lap was a cat with the same golden furr and the same eyes as the girl. He turned to Sesshoumaru.

"So this is what you wanted to protect huh? A girl and her cat?" he said and laughed.

"Not what I expected from you Sesshoumaru..."

"You've heard about me?"

"How could I not have heard about you, captain Sesshoumaru, son to the great pirate Inutashio and captain Gold-Eye's older brother, the almost unbeatable trio of dog demons..."

"Almost?"

"Yes, you won't leave this island alive..." Renkotsu laughed out, kicked Rinnea on the cheek and made her pass he threw strings of metal around Tenseiga that hung at Sesshoumaru's side and pulled it into his open hand. Not even Sesshoumaru had any time to react. Renkotsu laughed again and threw a smoke bomd. When the smoke cleared, he was already gone. Sesshoumaru cursed and walked over to Rinned and picked her up. He shook her quite gently, but enough to wake her up. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered and coughed.

"Wh-where did he go?"

"I don't know. I'll chase him down later, but first, we've got to get you to a doctor"

Rinnea wanted to protest but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't take no as an answer, and sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead... take the famous doctor to the doctor..."

_About five minutes later_

"Where are the others?" asked Rinnea. Sesshoumaru stopped and sniffed again. This time, he turned right and rushed full speed forward. Rinnea had a hard time holding onto his tail.

"I take it you found them, but why the hurry?"

"I can smell blood... lots of it. It is Miumi's blood"

Rinnea and Aradeon gasped.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He could tell that she was dead, but he didn't know if it'd be wise to tell her that. She hissed in his ear.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, answer me. Is she okay or not?"

He sighed.

"She's not okay, or she may be... it depends"

"What do you mean "it depends"?"

"It depends on how it is on the other side"

Rinnea got pale and Aradeon whined.

"D-do you mean that... she's- that she actually is... dead?"

He nodded. She quickly changed her mind about him running to fast.

"FASTER!!!!" she screamed and he obeyed. They reached the other group within just a few seconds. Rinnea and Aradeon jumped off Sesshoumaru's back and ran over to her son and gave him a hug. Then she turned to Yoame who carried Miumi and it felt like her heart was going to break. She turned and looked around. She stopped at Valencia and ran over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Valencia! Cheetah! Can't you help her? Can't you do anything? You're the best doctor ever!"

Valencia just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan but... if I could I already would've done that. I'm sorry..."

Rinnea fought to hold her tears back, when she suddenly felt something big and fury touch her waist and she looked down. It was Gesshou, Valencia's cheetah-shaped daimon. Rinnea threw her arms around Valencia's neck and Aradeon collapsed at Gesshou's paws. Valencia hugged her back and Gesshou consoled Aradeon who started to purr a little.

Sesshoumaru walked straight over to his father.

"Do you know who made this?"

"Yes, it was Jakotsu, the man that Inuyasha is curently fighting in the arena. Miumi was going to help him but she got cut and died from bloodloss. She didn't transform back because.. well, it's "the night", otherwise she would've made it. We hoped that you could bring her back with... where's Tenseiga son?"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Renkotsu stole it. I wasn't able to do anything"

"You LOST it?!" Inutashio roared, angry enough to make the strongest demon shiver in fear, but not Sesshoumaru.

"He stole it, I didn't loose it"

"It's the same thing! We can't bring her back! At least he doesn't kow how to use it..."

"He may figure it out... he's not like the others" explained Sesshoumaru, dead serious. Inutashio paled.

"DAMN! This is bad... if he figures it out... then he may bring his fallen brothers back to life and we will once again face the band of seven"

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chappie and the long wait but it felt like a good place to stop at. I'll try to write about Inuyasha-sama and Jakotsu in the next chappie... I'm still thinking about what'll happen when he and Kagome find out what've happened with Miumi... it's hard to write this fic!

Takara: No one made you...

Me: I did... well, at least it soothed me, now I'm relaxed again... if you don't want me to do as the swedish translators did, then PWETTY PWEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW!!! X3


End file.
